zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 83
Suggestions Compass vs. Dungeon Map Two items found in dungeons that help Link in his quest. The Compass points out the boss, where Link entered the room, and where chests are. The Map outlines the dungeon, where Link can go in the dungeon, and sometimes gives information about the dungeon. The 19:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I can't really come up with any good arguments. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Unique, but I can't see this one happening. Ray Talk 2 me 19:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : :I just dont see this as an entertaining fight Oni Link 19:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : You know what, this is kind of obvious, but I still like it. We rarely do item battles and this one is not bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : You know it is quite unique, and it works. - McGillivray227 20:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Sounds like it would be an interesting fight but I don't know which I'd end up voting for! Docter Ted 20:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : :--Birdman5589 (talk) 20:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not sure how this could get any support. It's one of the most obvious and unoriginal fights...ever. On top of that, I personally do not find it interesting in the least. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 20:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : This is pretty interesting. I never really thought I'd see this. Portal-Kombat : : Maybe. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I still need to mull this one over, but if I still feel the same way about it in the next couple of days, I'll just keep this as is.'-- C2' / 04:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : ... Diachronos (talk) : : I keep forgetting to vote for this one. Connections exist, but on different levels than your standard ToC combatants. Very original!--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 13:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Byrne vs. General Onox Was relativly well liked last time I suggested it so here it is again. Both encounter Link early in the game while trying to kidnap some one and dispatch him easily. Both work for villains trying to revive other super villains. Both of their battles end up stalling Link (in a linked version of seasons). Both are farily big and use the melee weapons with their left hand and magic with their right Oni Link 20:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh, it's still just "alright" for me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Your connections are horrible but I like the fight itself. --AuronKaizer ' 21:09, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : It barely got my support, but it is still a good fight. Ray Talk 2 me 21:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't hate it, but I also don't like it. - McGillivray227 21:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this matchup... I'm not sure why, though. Portal-Kombat : : It's pretty good. --'DekuStick '' '' : :--Birdman5589 (talk) 03:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Personally, I don't mind the fight, but your connections arn't very good.'-- C2' / 04:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Yay Byrne! Diachronos (talk)` : : I like this one. -'Minish Link' 14:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehhh, boring.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't have any ideas for fights this week, and I wanna see Byrne in a fight. --Sir Real : :I hope youd vote for a fight you like wether or not you've put one forward yourself Oni Link 21:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : no. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Lanmolas vs. Twinmold Both are giant worm-like bosses of which there is more than one (Three Lanmolas, two Twinmold worms) and are fought in a desert-like area. They both have segmented bodies and large pincers on their face. They are both underground at some point in the battle and burrow out again. Also, both have a easy way of defeating them; Lanmolas are especially weak to the Ice Rod and Twinmold is easy to defeat by utilizing the Giant's Mask. --Stars talk FUN! 12:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Not really interested. Try again later. --AuronKaizer ''' 13:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I like it. In fact I theorized Lanmolas were the inspiration for Twinmold when I first play A Link to the Past. Oni Link : : This is a bit tentative and I may change it to a neutral later, but at this moment in time it's just good enough for me to like it a little. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I am stuck on the Lanmolas boss battle. ICE ROD! Time to try the battle again! Ray Talk 2 me 18:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: : Please tell me you have some sort of reasoning beyond being stuck on one of the fights involved. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: : There have been worse reasons. Such as Meh Oni Link 18:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: : No, "Meh" implies that you really don't have anything to say about the fight and simply don't like it. This reason is just...dumb in and of itself. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : I am neutral. That is a reason, infer. I think it is okay, but not the best. Ray Talk 2 me 21:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Although most likely inspiration, I still like the fight. - McGillivray227 21:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I didn't find these bosses to be too interesting. Novel at first, but not too special. Portal-Kombat : : I just feel like supporting this. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I really like it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : : As much as I like seeing ALttP fights, I'm not sure what to think about it.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 01:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : : seems like a good fight to me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it enough. -'Minish Link' 17:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : This is the only fight I feel like commenting on this week. It's not brilliant, but I think it's the best we can do for now. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:35, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it! The 22:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it.'-- C2' / 03:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ghoul Rat vs. Morth Battle of the Monsters that slow you down and...don't do anything else and can be warded off and destroyed with a spin attack(or something like it.) I think a fight between them would be hilarious.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 19:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : :meh (heh) Oni Link 19:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : ? --AuronKaizer ' 21:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Fair, not the best, though... Ray Talk 2 me 21:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't know. Its fine, but I'm not that big of a fan of it. - McGillivray227 21:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I do like this fight. Nice connections, balanced competitors. Portal-Kombat : : It wurks --'DekuStick '' '' : : Blah. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Bleh.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 04:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Blih. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Bluh. --Stars talk FUN! 17:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Darn it Stars, you didn't go in alphabetical order! You were supposed to say Bloh. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: : Blyh. Ray Talk 2 me 21:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Blzh. --AuronKaizer ''' 15:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: :Blaeiouyzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz The 22:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections. The 22:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Just meh.-- C2' / 03:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) [[Ganon (Twilight Princess)|Ganon (''Twilight Princess)]] vs. Malladus (boss) Both are Evil Kings locked away for their crimes,one in the Twilight Realm, the other in the Dark Realm. They each possess the body of Princess Zelda at one point in the game and both assume the form of a giant feral boar. They wish to see the world reduced to ruin in punishment for their incarcerations.... and To rule their own nightmarish Hyrule in its place with their armies of darkness. Nothing will stand in their way ...not even another powerful King....the fight for hyrule begins now!--Marx Wraith (talk) 17:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : No. --AuronKaizer ''' 17:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Straight up boring. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : It is just not great, but it is your first one. Good luck next time. Ray Talk 2 me 17:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : :I actuly like this one Oni Link 18:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Just dull... It bores me.... - McGillivray227 20:57, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Antagonist fights are lame until proven interesting and this one isn't all that great in the first place. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : What AK, Joe, SA, McGillivray, and XYZ said. It's not '''BAD, but I just... don't like it. Not to mention the Twilight Princess domination (Skeldritch vs, Stallord, for those who remeber HELL WEEK) --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I can understand,Even if it DID get picked I wasn't going to expect Malladus to win. Popularity for the original villian that made Zelda what it is will always be there. It would be the death of the series if Ganondorf lost his fans. --Marx Wraith (talk) 23:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh, and embellishing one's opening statement rarely leads to anything but a waste of time for the one who suggests. --AuronKaizer ' 23:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: : Well a waste of time it is then. I'm not going to try to hide the fact I'm new here after all! You learn from your mistakes like everyone says.--Marx Wraith (talk) 23:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: : It's ok if your suggestion doesn't make it; like you so wisely said, learn form your mistakes; but I suggest you look at others' suggestions to see what is popular or not. --'DekuStick '' '' :::: : Thanks! I'll keep that in mind! --Marx Wraith (talk) 23:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Ganon will win. People will make the Ganon-Gannondorf leap and thusly, its a no contest.'-- C2' / 02:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :: : GANNON-BANNED, CC. --'DekuStick' '' '' ::: :...I was pointing out how the n00bs spell it. '-- C2' / 02:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: : Nothing like an honest-to-gods n00b showing us that. You are an inspiration to us all. --AuronKaizer ' 02:35, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : Thank you, Captain Obivious. Yes I totally went there.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 03:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : : You are GANNON-BANNED for letting this fight back in here.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 03:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : : They're practically the same. Portal-Kombat : .....I honestly have no idea what you guys are talking about...if there was a fight like this before I would know WHY? I've only been here since the 18th and that doesn't count for being banned for a week because of a misunderstanding. Exactly WHO spells Ganon like his translation error? That's just...jeez you people are becoming hostile. --Marx Wraith (talk) 13:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : And also Portal Kombat that was kinda the point, evenly matched or whatnot,not that it would have mattered since this is a popularity contest.--Marx Wraith (talk) 13:34, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Stop whining about your fight not doing well. You have to take whatever criticism people throw at you, good or bad, when you suggest a fight. For that matter, I don't see any hostility at all here directed toward you, particularly concerning the Gannon point. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Comments Wow five neutrals in a row. I comment on this down here as to not break the sequence Oni Link 21:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :PK seems to have broken it with a support, thankfully.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 23:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ouch tough crowd--Marx Wraith (talk) 17:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow, better reception this time around. There's a distinct possibility I may just win. Niceee --Stars talk FUN! 17:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Double ouch,oh well I didn't expect you two to like it anyways.I guess its just not that interesting for two random giant pigs to be beating the heck out of each other.LOL --Marx Wraith (talk) 17:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Well time to think up ideas better than giant pigs I suppose, I'll try again next time.See Ya!--Marx Wraith (talk) 17:38, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :For the record, it's not "just" the giant pig thing - Link the Pig vs. Lord Bullbo (which I suggested) got through and was considered a good fight by many. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Its because they aren't that interesting for a fight. Boss fights are just not that interesting... - McGillivray227 22:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok then but that,wouldn't explain why Twinmold and Lanmola are doing better than this one considering they're both bosses--Marx Wraith (talk) 22:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::The primary antagonists usually have generally low popularity, while standard bosses are a mixture based on amount of plausible connections. Did that help? Ray Talk 2 me 23:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) In general it's more about the connection you provide than what "type" of fight it is, although in general character fights fare better than boss fights which fare better than enemy fights which fare better than antagonist fights which fare better than location fights and item fights, and everything is better than game fights. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC)